


Deals With The Devil

by Tazii



Series: Nuts & Volts Week [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Harpy!Arthur, Lots of random nameless deaths, M/M, Minor Character Death, Naga!Tyrian, Nuts & Volts Week, Tyrian is a rattlesnake, bc his tail is special and i deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazii/pseuds/Tazii
Summary: As unfortunate as it was, there were times when unsavoury deals had to be struck. An offer for the devil. An olive branch to the deranged and downrightcruel.-As humans force their way closer and closer to Arthur's home, he's forced to make an unsavoury deal.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Series: Nuts & Volts Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627864
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Deals With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> _Eyyyyyy_ Nuts and Volts Week!!
> 
> First and foremost, I'd like to extend a massive 'Thank you' to my lovely friend [Scrumpy](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much for beta'ing this and everything else I've written for this week. You are the real MVP wading through all those unnecessary commas and my tired brain cutting out words randomly in the middle of sentences.  
> Added to that, thank you so much for giving me so much inspiration for this ship. Yeah, sure, I may have started to ship it on my own accord but you proceeded to throw gasoline onto my lil campfire and now we're both burning in this dumpster fire together.  
> Thank you for the inspiration and bouncing ideas with me all through this. And all your amazing artwork that I can't WAIT to see in its full glory.
> 
> Endless gratitude aside, thank you everyone else who puts up with my weird rambling about this ship. Especially my wonderful gf you're the real MVP. 
> 
> All 7 of these fics were written very quickly but hopefully they're all still worth the read!
> 
> Thank you all so much!! Please enjoy! And here's hoping for some amazing content this n&v week!

As unfortunate as it was, there were times when unsavoury deals had to be struck. An offer for the devil. An olive branch to the deranged and downright _cruel_.

It was something many of his kind would never consider. For good reasons, Arthur supposed. It wasn’t like he was particularly confident in his decisions on this one. Arthur prided himself in his higher intelligence. Everything he did, he did with that confidence and stride, believing entirely in his own design.

But a naga? So cruel and wicked with their territorial instinct. Whether it was for food or the brutality of it all, harpies that strayed into naga infested waters rarely made it back with their lives.

They were forever bound to conflict. A beast of the air and the demons of the deep. Any harpy would be wise to keep their distance. Arthur would too, but his wings were tied. In the metaphorical sense at least. Though, if he couldn’t reach a deal with the monster, he supposed a literal wing tying was in his near future.

See, the only thing worse than a naga was a _human_. Greedy unwanted things. At the very least a naga would stay within their territory so long as they had a sustainable food source. Humans? Humans hunted for _sport_. They ventured into where they didn’t belong and slaughtered. And while _yes_ Arthur should stand beside his fellow winged brothers and sisters and drive the humans off with his own talons, Arthur was… rather adverse to the gore of it all.

Funny, he knew, considering he was every inch a bird of prey. Large rich brown wings with sharp handsome feathers. They were strong and unmarred; perfectly capable of carrying his body and soaring the skies. Attached to a human-esque body, easily tucked into the sides of his rather lithe chest. His avoidance for fights had left him a little less built than others of his kind, sure, but one didn’t need much muscle with talons like his.

His legs were long and imposing, thinning just below the knee joint and ending in wicked falcon talons. Three hooked black claws curved in at the front, and one at the back. Theoretically, Arthur was perfectly capable of slicing through flesh and armour. He could tear a human apart, and perhaps it would be wise to do so. 

However humans were unfortunately _brilliant_ too. It was admirable, and downright _horrifying_. While he could have respect for their intuition, he was hardly _jazzed_ about being the object of such brilliance.

The humans- _damn them-_ had used that brilliance to tear through harpy numbers. Arthur had watched for weeks now as some of the braver of his kind attempted to drive them back, only to either be shot down or hauled away screaming. It was worrying to say the least, because none of them ever seemed to get their fill.

He was curious of _why_ they seemed so fixated on catching them all, though their insatiable blood-lust didn’t seem to stop at his kind. No, the harpies of Remnant were only _part_ of the human’s fixation, not simply the entirety. But no matter how curious Arthur was about their motives and desires, leaving himself exposed to the murderers was unthinkable.

In the end, while it went against his nature, a naga was the lesser of two great evils. And a more powerful one at that.

While a naga was a murderous and hostile beast of its own, they could be sated, unlike humans.

They could be conversed with, unlike humans.

They could hypothetically strike a deal, unlike humans.

While clawing and hopping his way into snake infested territory was in itself a gamble on his life, not doing so was certain doom. The humans were getting closer and closer, and Arthur was losing confidence in his ability to remain hidden until they eventually filed out. If they ever did, that was.

That was why he was risking it. Why he flitted through dense forestation and muddled water. Over hissing snakes and disgusting insects. It was entirely vile, and Arthur couldn’t help but fluff his feathers in discomfort.

The naga- _Tyrian_ , as he had heard from his fellow kind- was no stranger to harpies. Arthur had watched their numbers slowly fall everytime one of them got a little too brave. A little too _stupid_. Proud beasts they were, taking on their natural predator in an attempt to further their own territory. Many harpies had lost their lives in these thick waters, and each spring forward brought on that sense of _dread_. 

He was smart, of course, but even Arthur wasn’t a miracle worker. He could work it over and over in his head. Could contemplate and plan out exactly what he was about to offer. After all, he was rather good with his tongue. He could spin a tale. Draw in the dimwitted with pretty words. 

But nagas were primal, and Arthur was _food_. A threat, he’d personally like to believe, though he doubted Tyrian would see him in such a favourable light.

While he may not have had the displeasure of dealing with the serpent, he’d heard the stories. Watched fools go and never return. The few that did escape always came back pale and in some state of shock. They’d babble about blood and Tyrian’s unhinged state. And the laughter. Hell, even Arthur had heard it. So distant, which was possibly the most disturbing part of it all. How far away he could be and still steal the air from their lungs. Arthur liked to think himself above it, but that was when he wasn’t threading through the beast’s territory.

A snake lunged forward and Arthur, too alert to ever let such a pitiful attempt hit him, raised one twisted leg before he slammed his foot down on top of the snake’s skull.

The body thrashed, jerked and panicked as Arthur pushed down into the branch.

 _He could kill them_. A small pathetic creature like that? It would be simple enough. To crush or pierce their body. It would be what they deserved after all. But Arthur wasn’t the kind to act without thought. Not without considering one possibility:

Was it an insult to naga to kill their kin?

Harpies did not care for their unevolved lesser kind. Weak small birds who barely resemble them. There were the few who were sentimental or overly _caring_ of nature, though they were few and far between. To a harpy, they were so far detached from the speechless birds that they weren’t considered kin at all.

The snake caught under his talons could never reach the level of even the weakest naga, but they weren’t known for their forward thinking or rationality. If Arthur didn’t want to doom his attempts from the start, it was best to let it _go_.

With a click of his tongue Arthur let the serpent go. Wings beating at his side, Arthur fluttered back a step or two, still cautious of the snake’s venom to risk retaliation. 

He watched with utter distrust as the snake coiled in on itself before it turned to slither off.

He should be happy, he noted. A peaceful resolution meant Arthur wouldn’t have to get dirty for the creature. Even still, he couldn’t help the indignant huff through his nose, or the way his softer feathers puffed up around the joint of shoulder and neck.

It was just a shame his distrust left him dangerously _open_ , far too fixated on the threat in front to sense the killer _behind_.

There was no warning. No movement. No warmth or shift in their damp air. Not a sound.

_Until there was._

Until a low chuckle tore like dread straight to Arthur’s heart and set the harpy on edge. It was accompanied with a sharp rattle, vibrating like a siren off dense forestation, and Arthur’s face paled as his feathers puffed further.

 _Fly_. Every overwhelming instinct screamed for him to take flight.

 _He couldn’t_. Even as his wings stretched out at their own accord, he couldn’t fly. Even as his body trembled and ached to take to the sky. 

Flight meant leaving himself open, and Arthur would surely be dragged down with venom pumping straight to his overactive heart.

 _No_ , Arthur was intelligent. Even as his body screamed to take the chance, Arthur steeled his legs, claws dug in as his wings quivered. 

He turned all too suddenly as fear clawed at his chest and settled deep in hollowed bones. His wings swept across mud and rotting wood, anticipation and fear vibrating through each feather in preparation to take flight despite his insistence in remaining _still_.

In all admittance, Arthur wasn’t exactly sure what he expected to find. He’d speculated about what he’d face in these damned wetlands. A hideous beast. A twisted face caked in blood and filth with a human-like chest littered with scars, all attached to some dull unclean snake body.

While the twisted face and scars were rather spot-on, the rest was far from the unflattering picture painted for him.

Arthur’s heart pounded in his chest no doubt giving him away to the predator. He could flourish his wings back and press them like a ‘v’ framing his spine. Could stand straighter with his chin raised high. But he knew there was no hiding the thrum of his pulse from the vile and all too interesting beast that had found him.

Tyrian- _or whom he presumed was Tyrian-_ was far smaller than he’d assumed. A creature of eating a human whole? Hardly. His human torso was barely bigger than a human’s to begin with. Sizeable compared to Arthur himself, but no mountain of a beast. Length-wise, however, it was hard to tell.

Tyrian was strewn across thick branches, his hide of yellow scales dipping behind dense vegetation and obscuring the full picture. Just like his twisted chest, there were deep gauges torn throughout his serpentine body. Patches of missing scales in favour of deepened scars. 

Arthur’s eyes followed what they could, the ever present rattling fraying his nerves. It was a sound he knew all too well, though Tyrian’s was louder. Hollowed and haunting. A snake prepared to strike. It was a sign of aggression and mistrust. A threat. A warning. _A promise_.

And yet in complete juxtaposition, Tyrian himself looked far too _relaxed_. Arthur’s eyes snapped back towards Tyrian’s face, and Arthur was disturbed to find him half laying across a hanging tree limb. His torn chest was propped along it, long clawed arms hanging limp along either side as Tyrian pressed his cheek against wood and _rubbed_.

There were scatters of scales across pale skin, highlighting his cheeks and scraping along the branch. A long tongue flickered in the heavy air and Arthur could swear Tyrian’s eyes rolled back in blissful pleasure. That laugh he’d heard before bubbled up again, contained in the back of his throat but sporadic regardless. _Unhinged_ thing that he was.

Slitted yellow eyes focused on Arthur once again, that damned laugh crinkling in crow’s feet as he lifted one arm to prop under his chin and regard Arthur properly.

Scales were littered along his arms, panning down over the back of his hands and down to hooked clear claws. The fingers of his hanging arm twitched without rhythm, curled in with poorly hidden intent.

His hair was wiry and loose, pulled to one side in a limp braid that looked moments away from falling apart. Loose strands were plastered to his face, wet and unkempt. A stark contrast to the pristine order Arthur kept his own grooming. 

Along his spine were plates of black. They started along the base of his neck and down the stretch of his back, reflecting light that gave them the slightest shimmer of purple. 

Tyrian was a creature of natural beauty, squandered by a feral monstrosity that took no care of it. Arthur could see old flaked scales stick up in patches, unattended and left to create an eyesore on an otherwise pretty serpentine body. 

_Such a waste_. Had he no pride?

“Tyrian, I’ll take it?” Arthur offered, the moment he was sure his voice would not shake. To his great delight, he held it well. He’d managed to sound _confident_ , but it was so much harder to maintain it when Tyrian jerked up so suddenly.

Tyrian’s body pushed up with ease, propped back and balanced on the heavy body of serpent. It gave Arthur a better view of the thick pale yellow plates underneath, and the junction between skin and scale. Pebbled stone-like scales were scattered along his human belly, connecting the two in an intelligent design.

Any other time and Arthur might have stared. Studied in complete fascination, curious of the body and the way it functioned. However, curiosity be damned, Arthur was still in trouble. His attention couldn’t stray long from those hooked claws, glistening like daggers as Tyrian spread his arms with fanfare. 

“And so the bird speaks!” Tyrian called, voice thrilled and boisterous. The suddenness of the noise startled birds above into flight, and Arthur’s wings ached to do so too. “So _clever_. And to think, I figured you were unintelligent!”

Arthur’s shoulders tensed at the insult, eyes wide as his voice caught heavy in his throat. 

_Him?_ Unintelligent? It was _rich_ coming from the naga. After all, he’d assumed much the same.

Fear was swiftly replaced with indignant rage, and Tyrian giggled high in the back of his throat as Arthur took a step forward. 

“ _Me?_ ” Arthur pressed, wings slipping from behind his back to stretch out on either side of himself, as if to question if the insult truly was for him. “How on Remnant did you come to _that_ conclusion?”

His words were spat with frustration and bitterness as slipped closer to the naga, striding forward with self-righteous anger. 

Tyrian’s manic giggling faltered to short huffed laughs, jumping in his chest with puffs of air. The corners of his lips quirked up, mouth half-open as he seemed to simply take Arthur in. Long pearly fangs were visible behind thin lips, and Arthur quickly regretted not letting the insult go.

“My, what,” Tyrian’s brows furrowed as he twisted his face, nose crinkled as he practically hissed the next word- “ _Vigour._ Do not take offence, little bird. _No no_ , I simply found you idiotic due to your inability to kill such a simple threat. No, perhaps not unintelligent, just _weak._ ”

Anger flared in Arthur’s chest, bubbling with poorly hidden rage as his feathers puffed in aggression. Despite himself, Arthur spoke out before he could force himself to _think_.

“Perhaps I should take your advice,” Arthur mused as he stepped forward again, predatory claws dug into soft mud. “Perhaps I should silence you myse-”

Tyrian was far too fast for the eye to track, let alone the tongue. Arthur had taken long slow strides, but all Tyrian had to do was _lunge_.

There had been a sizeable gap between the two. Enough of a distance that Arthur had felt safe to approach. One simple movement, and Arthur was quick to realise he’d been so dangerously wrong.

Tyrian moved like a dart, coiled body shot forward until the deranged snake’s face was just a breath away from Arthur’s. Too close and too sudden, and Arthur stumbled a step back with a startled shout.

Mud gripped at his talons, sunken in and caught, and Arthur only managed to fall back into the filthy mush below.

The sudden cold and suction around his lover half forced an indignant squawk from harpy, and his wings beat down into the mud driven purely on a need to get himself free. All he’d managed to do was dirty his pristine wings as shame settled deep in his stomach.

Tyrian himself was downright _giddy_ , which only served to make the humiliation so much _worse_.

Tyrian cackled at the floundered motion, his scarred arms wrapped tight around his belly as Tyrian practically _writhed_ with glee. He curled into himself with bubbled laughter before it swiftly switched to downright hysteria. The laughter was so sharp and sudden, jumping in his chest in a way that was sure to hurt the longer it went on.

Tyrian fell back, his serpent body writhing and jerking with each bark of laughter. His rattle had stopped in favour of tossing and twisting in a ray reminiscent of death, and Arthur slowly pulled himself away from the suction of mud to try and regain some dignity. 

As Arthur flicked his wings and struggled to clean them of the clinging filth, he eyed the twitching monstrosity with a sharp raised brow. 

“I don’t know why I thought you were even remotely _capable_ of helping,” Arthur tsk’d, frustrated and exhausted by the heavy humiliation building with each cruel laughter.

He turned intending on walking due to his too heavy wings, but a slither of scale coiled around one thin leg. It caught and tugged, forcing Arthur to swing his free leg forward to catch himself, lest he end up caked in mud once again.

Arthur turned a sharp glare back at the serpent, irritated as the laughter devolved into hiccuped mirth. His body was slowing in it’s twitching, stretched out with his long belly exposed, and Arthur sneered at the spark of delight in those demonic eyes.

“I am _done_ here,” Arthur insisted, displeased when Tyrian answered it with a childish giggle.

“Oh no you’re _not_ ,” Tyrian taunted, his tail wrapped tighter around Arthur’s leg to anchor him down, and Arthur had the misfortune of watching his body roll.

It coiled in on itself, piling around the harpy before the roll pushed Tyrian’s upper body up from the mud.

His braid was half-fallen out now, dishevelled and adding to the manic look in Tyrian’s eye.

“Oh, pretty bird, why didn’t you tell me all you wanted was a little _help?_ ”

Arthur’s jaw tightened at the tone, distrusting of the sickly sincerity in his hissed tone. His words were whispered, but that didn’t save Arthur the displeasure of hearing it.

“And what, pray tell, would _I_ get from helping you?”

This was Arthur’s chance. No matter how much he wanted to snap. To claw at his face and leave this mess behind. When he envisioned giving this offer, he’d never been so thoroughly humiliated. For a moment he had to put his pride aside to get what he wanted.

Arthur flicked his wings, speckles of mud sprayed from his glorious feathers, and Arthur mentally ran through the offer.

“Think of it more as… _mutual benefit_.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Tyrian’s voice raised in mockery, but those bright eyes of his held a true level of curiosity. “Well speak up, little bird! I want to hear what songs you sing for me!”

Arthur’s lip twitched, but otherwise he brushed off the comment.

“There have been humans trespassing the land,” Arthur explained, though he couldn’t help as Tyrian cut him off with a shout and an excited clap of hands.

“Oh, yes yes! I _know_. Getting a little too close to home, are they?”

“If they pursue much longer, there will be no _’home’_ left at all.”

“And _you_ ,” Tyrian whispered again as his body crept forward, inch by inch as his voice lowered like they were exchanging a secret, “want me to kill them for _you_.”

Arthur had to give credit where credit was due. All it had taken was one comment, and Tyrian seemed to grasp his idea to its full perfection. Except-

“For food,” Arthur explained with a flourish of one mud-clad wing. “I get my safety, and you get an incredible source of food. Honestly, I’m doing _you_ the favour.”

Tyrian suddenly huffed through his nose, tongue flickering for a moment before he pulled away, his serpent body retracting his grip. Panic gripped at Arthur’s chest and the harpy took a step forward, chasing. He had gotten the naga’s attention but now he was teetering too close to losing it. 

“It is a _fair_ deal!” Arthur insisted, frustrated as Tyrian clicked his tongue repeatedly in thought. 

His tail inched through mud, sullying his otherwise magnificent body. 

“For food? No no, you’re too _simple minded_. They’ll come, deal or not. I _always_ get my fill,” Tyrian practically purred as his body twisted and contorted, pulling into itself and winding around the base of his human-esque half. 

He coiled into a mound, the frantic rattle of his tail turning Arthur’s blood cold. 

“I could start _now_ ,” Tyrian suggested, his voice dipped in twisted desire. “So many little birds think they have the _RIGHT_ to flutter about in _MY! NEST!_ ”

Tyrian’s voice had snapped all too suddenly, strung whispers of sickening longing subsiding for venom and threat. Tyrian’s torso was propped back, arms stretched out with unclean claws spread wide. His rattle was a blur, shifting too fast for the eye to track, and Arthur’s instincts to fly were screaming in the back of his head.

For the first time since he’d set foot in this awful place, he wanted more than anything to do just that. The dragging weight of muddled feathers was a horrific reminder that _that_ ship had long sailed, and all Arthur could do was stagger two steps back.

Tyrian huffed a breath, vaguely reminiscing a disbelieving laugh before he was shooting forward again.

Too fast all too sudden, Arthur barely managed a step backwards before the thick scaled body was pressed against the back of his legs. Arthur turned in panic, only to find Tyrian now at his side, crowding into him as his body circled around him.

Arthur stumbled at the proximity once more before he fumbled over Tyrian’s body. Instead of the sickening mud he’d landed in before, Arthur fell back onto the serpent's body, wings spread in shock as his attention snapped down to the scales he was propped on and Tyrian himself.

Arthur wasn’t sure if the rattling had stopped or if his heart was pounding too hard for him to hear anything beyond the blood pumping in his ears, but nothing was denying that wicked delight in Tyrian’s laugh.

Tyrian pressed in and the pressure of scales along Arthur’s back told him perfectly well that he was _trapped_.

He was dead. A foolish gamble that only quickened Arthur’s sure demise. 

Tyrian reached out a hand and Arthur’s heart leapt to his throat at the sight of those wicked claws. He lent in too close, and Arthur did the only thing that could _possibly_ save him.

He bent up his knee and struck, black talons lodged deep into the tattered flesh of Tyrian’s belly.

Tyrian’s hand closed into a fist with a sharp shout, his eyes unfocused and mouth agape as blood trickled down his stomach. Arthur’s eyes narrowed as he curled them in, tearing through countless scars to create one anew.

Changing path, Tyrian’s fist slammed down against the portion of body Arthur was perched on, and Arthur’s head turned to watch in panic. Both of Tyrian’s hands moved to grasp at his own body as he screamed, violent and shrieked, and Arthur’s head snapped back up in panic.

There was a flash of something _different_ in those eyes of his. Yellow stuttered to deep purple, flicking so briefly that Arthur wasn’t even sure it was real before they’d settled back to yellow. Long fangs were bared in pain and anger, teeth set in a sneer as he hissed behind them.

And, so twistedly naturally, they devolved into something childish. A low chuckle as his wide mouth curled up in a smile. Arthur barely had the time to process it before Tyrian was leaning in again despite the claws still lodged in his belly.

The push of Tyrian forced Arthur’s knee to bend up, and the tail pressed to his back pulled in, folding Arthur in half as his knee pressed against his chest. 

He was caged in and twisted, forced to contort to Tyrian’s will, and Arthur could only wince as Tyrian’s face drew closer to his own. His knee dug into his chest painfully, claws caught in Tyrian’s skin. There was no way to shake himself out of the situation he’d gotten himself into. No hope. His grip tightened in is helplessness and Arthur’s reason must have been beyond repair, because he could swear he heard Tyrian purr.

_”I’ll do it.”_

When Tyrian didn’t strike. Didn’t shift or retaliate, Arthur’s brow drew down in question.

“I.. beg your pardon?”

Tyrian sputtered a laugh, eyes crinkled in a sick mixture of pain and giddiness. “No no, no need to beg, little bird! I’ll do it! I’ll do it-”

Tyrian’s voice flicked like a switch again, his childlike glee dropping into something twisted and cruel.

_”For you.”_

Tyrian seemed to believe that his answer would clear up any confusion between them, but Arthur only found himself more dumbfounded than before.

“For… _me?_ ” Arthur incredulously questioned, only baffled as Tyrian nodded his head erratically. 

The arms caged around him tensed as his nails dug into his own body. A predator ready to strike his prey.

It was in complete contrast of what he was saying, and even that alone was impossible to grasp. To accept with no reward. Tyrian did not seem the type to offer things from the kindness of his heart. But perhaps Arthur’s mistake was believing Tyrian was rational to begin with. If he wanted to do it for nothing, then-

“Then it’s a deal,” Arthur offered, voice slipping all too naturally to his usual cocky drawl. Like he hadn’t been cowering seconds ago. Like his talons weren’t still lodged into Tyrian’s stomach.

“Perfect!” Tyrian cried as he jolted back suddenly, and Arthur’s leg fell back down into the mud.

His thigh burned from the stretch, his body suddenly exhausted from the rush of fear and the withdrawal of adrenaline. Arthur took panted breaths as Tyrian moved away, body swaying and shimmering like an excited _mongrel_ rewarded with a gift.

“Clean up, Arthur! Use my pools to bathe those pretty wings of yours and fly on home~” he sang, his hands clenched together and pressed to his sternum, like he was recounting a love story. Blood seeped from the wounds Arthur left, but Tyrian didn’t seem to even register them.

“Fly home and rest up! When your _pests_ come looking, lead them to _me. _”__

__A whisper. _A promise_. Those wild eyes of his shimmered their pretty purple and, with a jumped cackle, Tyrian’s body peeled away from his as he slipped back within the tree-lines._ _

__Suddenly without the support of Tyrian’s body, Arthur limped forward, his breath quick with pants now that he didn’t have to keep a straight face._ _

__He stumbled a step and hissed himself, infuriated with the mud and stray scales clung to his form as he sought out a clean body of water._ _

__All the while he couldn’t help but wonder when he’d even told Tyrian his name._ _

__\---_ _

__Leading the humans to Tyrian’s borders was simple enough. Arthur was an impressive flier after all, and the humans were dimwitted. _Simple_ , or so he’d at least thought. Lead them into the snake pit and watch with great satisfaction as they were torn to shreds by the murderous creature._ _

__The mud slowed their movements and Arthur felt a twisted satisfaction of his own watching them struggle in it. He stayed high in the tree-lines, flicking between one after the other as they shot at him. It was easy! At first, at least. But there was only so many times he could dodge as he dragged them closer, wondering frantically where Tyrian was._ _

__He’d dragged them in deeper than where he’d met with Tyrian before and paranoia was starting to nag at the base of his skull._ _

__If it was all a twisted joke, if Tyrian intended to watch as Arthur was butchered in his nests of mud and bone, he wasn’t sure. But every ticking moment was driving it in deeper._ _

__The density of the branches above were getting thicker and Arthur was forced to risk flying lower. To abandon flight all together in favour of jumping between limbs. The further they got the more Arthur’s confidence waned._ _

__Did the bastard truly intend to let him die? A sick thrill of the homicidal._ _

__Arthur wheezed a curse as he was forced to the ground below, feet muddied in soft soil as he scrambled to shift to running._ _

__He’d have to fight, much to his displeasure. What other option was there? Tyrian had abandoned him and the mud only slowed him down. There were too many of them and he could swear he could feel them breathing down his neck._ _

___Seven_ he’d counted. Too many for a harpy to handle alone whilst caught on the swamp floors. But the shouts far too close for comfort limited his options, and Arthur was left with one._ _

__He dug his clawed foot into the filthy mud before he swung to meet them, his other foot falling back to brace. His chest moved with rapid panicked breath, eyes wide as the closest drew their weapon and lunged._ _

__Arthur’s wings raised alongside him, prepared and ready to balance for a frantic strike of his own, but the tenseness of his shoulders soothed as a shadow struck out above him._ _

__The massive body of a viper darted above him, and the mixture of hairs and feathers lined down the base of his nape and along his shoulder blades puffed out before Arthur could drop down to dodge._ _

__Arthur dipped low, wings beaten down into the mud to catch himself, but he could hardly care at that moment._ _

__Instead he could only watch in unashamed relief and fascination as Tyrian’s long body coiled around the man closest to him, entrapping him completely as a wild cackle bounced through the swamp floors._ _

__Tyrian’s rattle was like static, a horrid sound accompanied with the dying screams of men. Despite all reason, Arthur found himself at peace with it. _Enchanted_ , really, as he slowly pushed himself up from the mush to watch in bitter delight as one by one they were slaughtered._ _

__The first’s throat was torn open, gurgled screams dying as Tyrian’s body released them, leaving a bleeding corpse by Arthur’s feet. The scent of mud and gore was vile, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to mind._ _

__Seven verses one. Even with Tyrian’s killer instinct, Arthur had admittedly doubted his ability to take so many at once. He’d thought that perhaps Tyrian had planned on picking them off one by one._ _

__But- _no-_ Tyrian apparently wasn’t the type. He lunged like the killer he was, mouth drenched in blood as he bit around another’s throat. His tail pulled and manoeuvred them like puppets, drawing one into the path of their comrade's weapon. Sickening screams and cries of grief mixed with the chorus of Tyrian’s hysterical laughter and glee. _ _

__Knives were lodged within Tyrian’s body adding to the mass of scars already littering his scales, but Tyrian never wavered. He’d hiss and snarl, overly verbal as he switched as wildly as his erratic movements._ _

__One by one they fell, torn and lifeless with their last wheezed breaths, until only the bird and the snake remained._ _

__No longer fearful of the danger he’d been in, Arthur shook the mud free from his wings as he eyed over the naga. His laughter was quieter now, though no more controlled. It was breathless and aimless, bubbling over blood-soaked lips. Sprays of blood and mud soiled his torn chest along with a few lodged weapons. His hand dripped with death, twitching as his body constricted inwards. All the while that horrific smile never faltered from Tyrian’s face._ _

__“It took you long enough,” Arthur complained, finally looking away from the awful sight to examine his own condition. It was that point that Tyrian’s attention finally snapped towards him, but Arthur was already moving on._ _

__He could hear Tyrian’s ragged breath behind him as he struggled through mud, bee-lining to a clear bank of nearby water. Tyrian shifted behind him but Arthur shook off any instinctual fear._ _

__Tyrian got his slaughter, made their deal, and Arthur was more focused on cleaning his wings than the snake likely sating his appetite._ _

__Arthur crept carefully into the bank of the water, inwardly cringing at the chill that met him. It was cold and murky but better than nothing. It was perfectly capable of reflection too, and Arthur frowned down at the mirrored image of Tyrian crawling behind him._ _

__Arthur slipped into the water, heavy wings swaying inside before he flittered them, cleaning away the mud from his feathers. Tyrian slipped inside too, blood thinning as Tyrian purred. His body floated across the surface, slowly circling around Arthur’s form as his wounded body bathed in the waters alongside him._ _

__Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn’t _uncertain_. Being surrounded by the viper was a dangerous situation to be in, and water was far more natural to him than it ever would be Arthur. But Tyrian was lazing on his back, floating and soaking up the rays of sunlight that slipped through. _ _

__“Were you scared, little bird?” Tyrian teased, watching from the corner of his eye. That haunting smile of his twitched at the corners, excitement betraying him with every twitch of his body._ _

__“Hardly,” Arthur lied as he tended to his wings. “Though I would appreciate it if you didn’t leave me waiting so long next time.”_ _

__Tyrian’s laugh was unlike his earlier madness; a low rumble that jumped in his chest. He reached out and touched Arthur’s cheek with the back of two fingers, grinning all the more wider as Arthur flinched and pulled away with a scowl._ _

__“Not to fear, my pretty bird! I would never let them touch what’s mine. I don’t like to _share._ ” _ _

__A glint of silver caught Arthur’s eye under the surface of the water. A knife was lodged into Tyrian’s side and Arthur took great satisfaction in clasping it in his talons and yanking it free._ _

__Tyrian gave a sharp shout of pain, his body arched up and rigid as he barked a loud _’faa-Uck!’__ _

__Arthur dropped the knife without the slightest concern for the naga’s pain, rather pleased with the haggered breathing he’d forced from Tyrian._ _

__“I do not remember agreeing to be _yours_ ,” Arthur brushed off as he returned to his cleaning, satisfied with the trickle of blood mixing in with the muddied water._ _

__Tyrian flipped over in the water suddenly, disturbing the water and pricking at Arthur’s distrust. He circled around him and Arthur tensed as he felt the warmth of Tyrian’s upper-half press against his back._ _

__Pale arms coiled around his shoulders, one slumped against his chest as the other reached up to cradle Arthur’s chin between long claws. All the while Arthur watched their reflection, scowling at the possessive glint in Tyrian’s eye._ _

__“Oh, but you did! You did, Arthur. You promised for my protection I could have _you_.”_ _

___”What?”_ Arthur snapped, incredulous as he’s brows furrowed in thought._ _

__He replayed their interactions in his mind. Picked at their exchanges and Tyrian’s offer. _For you.__ _

__Arthur jerked in Tyrian’s hold but the naga’s arms only tightened around him. Tyrian hummed a purr as he rubbed his cheek against Arthur’s, his scales smooth as they brushed together, and Arthur could feel Tyrian’s tail coil around his hip._ _

__“That was _not_ what I meant to promise,” Arthur insisted, and Arthur could _feel_ the way Tyrian’s chest shook with quiet laughter._ _

__“Then you should have thought of that before you made a deal with _me_ , pretty birdie!”_ _

__Perhaps he should have. Perhaps ever believing he could make a deal with this demon and come out of it on top was short-sighted of him._ _

__Arthur pulled a wing free from Tyrian’s grasp and let it lay out over his scaled body, the whites of his feathers tainted red with the serpent's blood. Pretty scales and deepened scars. Tyrian’s arms pulled tight to his chest and the snake pressed a kiss to Arthur’s neck, a flicker of a forked tongue making the harpy chuff._ _

__Filth aside, perhaps it wasn’t all so bad either._ _

__A protector all too willing to get his claws dirty. To paint his nests in blood and pamper him. _Worship_. Warm hands pressed into his skin, soothing and relaxing as smooth scales slid along Arthur’s legs._ _

__“You certainly know how to take advantage of an opportunity when you see it,” Arthur accused, settling back against Tyrian’s chest as Tyrian reached down and began stroking Arthur’s feather’s between his fingers, cleaning them of the blood._ _

__“Take advantage? _No no_ , it was so much more complex than that. Plucking the feathers of your _kin_ ,” Tyrian hissed the word like a curse, and Arthur’s eyes widened in shock. “Slaughtering the humans and framing the harpies. You were clever. So clever and _fearful_ , and it was only time before you came fluttering into my arms. So many dead all so I could have _you_.”_ _

__Arthur’s eyes flickered over their reflection, absorbing the information._ _

__“You _didn’t_ ,” Arthur remarked, astonished by the confession._ _

__Tyrian cackled in delight, his body shimmying and swaying, forcing Arthur to move with him._ _

__“I did! Oh I _did_. And I enjoyed every moment of catching _you_. It’s so much more fun when you come to me willingly thinking you’re so _clever_.”_ _

__“I _was_ clever,” Arthur argued. “I just didn’t expect you to be so awfully ingenious.”_ _

__Tyrian flicked his tongue over Arthur’s jaw, humming in delight. “Thank you, dear bird.”_ _

__The thick of Tyrian’s tail pressed along the back of Arthur’s knees and the harpy gladly sat back, sitting upon his throne of scales and scars. Tyrian continued to coo and nuzzle along his jaw, threading his claws through Arthur’s feathers as Arthur preened at the attention._ _

__Such daring cruelty and complex thought, it was _flattering_. Arthur stretched his wing out and watched murderous hands pass through them, cleaning him free of the blood he’d spilt. In turn, Arthur caught a stray wayward scale and tugged it free, inwardly smug when Tyrian gave a surprised grunt in pain. Arthur only continued on, picking out dead scales that only served to obscure from the otherwise picture-esque body._ _

__“You know there are simpler ways of courting than slaughter.”_ _

__Tyrian’s chest rumbled with laughter, his body contorting in around the proud bird._ _

__“But where’s the fun in that?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
